Bitten
by Fate Lowe
Summary: After a long day at work, Relena goes out for some fun. What she finds is a mysterious stranger that she feels drawn to.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys here's my pledge for CoL this year. I didn't really have a whole lot of  
smutty thoughts running through my head but I knew that I had to  
throw something together. Yes this is AU vamp fic. There are hints as  
to where I got my inspiration, some are subtle, some not so much. See  
it you can figure it out. So here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters.**

**Bitten  
By: Fate Lowe  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: 1xR  
Rating: NC-17 for smutty goodness**

*******RPOV*******

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room. I had come home from a long day at work and decided to go out for a little while. I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring my outfit for the night. I had on my favorite dark blue silk top that was cut just low enough to show of some cleavage and then flare out over the top of my skin tight black jeans. The outfit was finished off with a pair of dark blue, peeptoe stilletoes. I wore no jewelery and very little makeup. My hair was let down falling in soft golden curls down to the middle of my back. After one last glance in the mirror, I grabbed my small black clutch and left the house.

I walked to the small nightclub around the corner from my house. When I entered the small room, I was assaulted by the smell of stale cigarettes and alchohol. I slowly made my way to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. When I got my drink, I turned around on my barstool and leaned against the bar. My eyes scanned the room, as I downed my drink. When I finished, I flagged down the bartender. He took my clutch and put it behind the bar, as per my request. I stood up and walked to the crowded dance floor. I danced for the next few songs, before making my way back to the bar. I took an unoccupied barstool and ordered another drink. I could feel someone staring at me so I glanced to the side and was caught by a pair of dark blue, almost black, eyes at the end of the bar. I looked away quickly when the bartender handed me my drink.

"Who is that?" I asked the bartender, motioning to the guy at the end of the bar.  
"Heero Yuy. He comes in about once a week. He never drinks anything. He just sits there and watches people. He never talks to anyone, so don't waste your time."  
"Wasn't planning on it."

I picked up my drink and walked over to a sitting area in a dark, quiet corner. I sat down and sipped at my drink, casting glances at the mysterious, dark-haired stranger. Every time I did, he seemed to still be staring at me. When I finished my drink, I got up and headed to the ladies room. When I returned to my seat, it was occupied. Those piercing dark blue eyes stared up at me through his wild brown hair. Seeing him this closely, I noticed that his skin had an odd paler to it. He motioned to the seat next to him and I noticed that he had ordered me another Jack and Coke. I tentatively sat down and picked up my drink, taking a sip. He just sat there and stared at me with a confused, almost pained, expression on his face. I sat down my drink and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Relena Darlian. What's yours?"  
"Heero Yuy, but you already knew that didn't you?" he said with a slight smile on his face.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." I replied.

I was in complete awe of the man that sat before me. He was perfection incarnate. His voice was deep and musical. I knew that I had to hear it again.

"So, I hear that you never talk to anybody. What made you change your mind?"  
"I felt drawn to you."

We sat there and talked about frivolous matters until I finished my drink. By this time I was pretty well tipsy, so I used it to my advantage and did something that I never do.

"Do you want to get out of here? I live just around the corner."  
"Sure."  
"I gotta get my purse from the bartender. Meet you outside?"

He nodded and walked away, seeming to glide through the crowded bar. I retrieved my clutch, closed my tab and went to meet him outside. I walked outside and immediately spotted him. He was leaning against the light post casually. He wore a grey suede jacket over a dark blue fitted tee-shirt and black jeans. He looked up when I walked outside, dazzling me with those eyes again. I stumbled a little and started falling, only to be caught be two strong arms and brought against a rock hard body. I felt no body heat at all. As a matter of fact, he was ice cold. This close to him, I caught a whiff of the most intoxicating smell. The body I was against stiffened. That's when I realized it was him.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit clumsy."

I pulled away, shivering slightly. He removed his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I looked up at him.

"The cold doesn't bother me."  
"Thanks."

We turned and started the short walk to my house. When we got there, I unlocked the door and escorted my guest inside. I put my purse and keys down on a table in the foyer. I hung his jacket on a peg on the wall and sat down to remove my shoes. He took this as a hint and removed his as well before we proceded further into the house. We walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and asked if he wanted anything. He declined and we walked into the living room. We sat down on the couch, after I turned some soft music on for backround noise.

*******HPOV*****  
**  
This whole evening was completely out of character for me, I realized as I sat on the couch talking to the most delicious looking human female. Her eyes lit up with excitment when she talked about a subject that really interested her. She listened silently, enraptured as I spoke. My mind drifed back to that brief moment that I held her in my arms. I remembered vividly the feel of her warm body pressed against my ice cold torso. One of her favorite classical pieces came on. I stood up and asked if she would like to dance. We walked to the middle of the room before I took her hand and wrapped my other arm around her waist, bringing her as close to me as possible. She flinched, I knew from the cold. I started twirling her around the living room in a slow waltz. I caught her scent as we spun and tried holding my breath to control the impulse that threatened to take over. When the song reached the end I dipped her slowly and brought her back up. Her eyes were wide and alight with amazement.

"Wow." was all she said before I crashed my lips to hers.

*******RPOV*****  
**  
'His skin is like ice,' I thought as he took my hand. Before I could say anything about it, he started slowly spinning in a waltz. He was so graceful that it took my breath away. He was amazing, by far the best dance partner that I had ever had. We waltzed around my living room until the end of the song. At which time, he dipped me and brought me back up against his body again.

"Wow." I said, right before his cold lips crushed mine in a kiss that was almost hungry. My hand, which had been resting on his shoulder, went to the back of his neck; my fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his skull. I felt him smile against my lips before he started trailing kisses along my jawline up to my earlobe. His hand, which had been placed on my lower back, was now lightly tracing my ribs underneath my shirt. His touch was electric. I shivered in anticipation as his fingers grazed the underwire of my black lace bra. He brought his lips back to mine for another kiss; this one sweeter, more gentle than the first. When he pulled away, I couldn't stop myself from blurting out an invitaion to my bedroom. He smiled sweetly at me, but I could see the hunger in his, by now, pitch black orbs.

I pulled him slowly, by our still linked hands, upstairs.

When we reached my bedroom, I told him to make himself comfortable as I walked into the adjoining bathroom. I quickly checked myself over in the mirror. I decided to undress and put my black silk robe that barely hit mid thigh on over my black lace bra and thong. Tying the sash around my waist and fluffing my hair one last time, I opened the door.

He had removed his shirt before sitting on the end of my bed, facing the bathroom door. My jaw dropped. He was magnificent. The light of the full moon shining in through the window, highlighting his statuesque features, was the only light in the room. His perfect lips lifted into the sexiest little smirk I'd ever seen. He stood up and seemed to float over to me. He took me in his arms again before kissing me, my arms immedietely flying around his neck. His hands traveled up and down my back, from the base of my skull to the flare of my hips. I gasped as he grabbed my bottom and hoisted my into the air, wrapping my legs around his hips. His tounge darted into my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. By the time he pulled away, I was gasping for breathe.

Next thing that I knew, I was laying on the bed against my pillows. I hadn't even been aware that we had moved. He stood before me and undid the button on his jeans before lowering the zipper and letting them fall to the floor. He slowly climbed up my body from the bottom of the bed. When his face was at my waist, he took the knot of my robe in his teeth and slowly untied it. The soft material fell to the sides. He then proceeded to slowly make his way up my torso, laying soft kisses on my skin as he went.

When he reached my lips again he whispered, "You're so beautiful, Relena." His lips lightly brushing against mine as he spoke. I shirvered at the feeling that simple sentence sent through me.

His cold hands brushed slowly up my side coming to rest along my ribs, again brushing against the the bottom my barely covered breast. I moaned and my back arched begging for him to touch me. With a flick of his thumb, the front closure of my bra opened. He pulled up, pulling me with him. My robe fell off of my arms, followed quickly by my bra. He picked them both up and flung them across the dark room. They joined his shirt, landing perfectly across the back of my desk chair.

He captured my lips again, pushing me back down into the pillows. He broke the kiss and hovered above me.

I reached up to him and placed my hands on his chest, eliciting a hiss from between his clenched teeth. My hands explored his abdomen for a while before winding around his neck and pulling him back to me. My mouth traveled across his throat, kissing and nipping alternately. He groaned and rested his head on my shoulder when I reached his ear. I licked around the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth and flicking it with my tounge. His breath hiched and I heard what sounded like a low growl come from him.

Suddenly his hands and mouth were everywhere. He was massaging my breast and pinching my nipple. His mouth trailed across my shoulder, up my throat, and to my ear; immitating what I had done moments earlier. My body writhed and arched under his minstrations. He trailed his mouth back to mine, where I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit it before he pulled back to trail kisses down my chest. When he sucked my nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tounge, my back arched mashing my breast into his face. He let go, with a slight chuckle, and trailed kisses to my other nipple to give it the same treatment. I was panting by the time he let go to trail kisses down my stomach. Dipping his tounge into my bellybutton.

His hand trailed up and down my thigh, squeezing softly. His fingers brushed across the bottom of my thong, which was completely soaked by now. He knelt in between my legs and brought one up the rest on his shoulder. I watched his fingers inch their way underneath my panties and ran along the length of my slit. The sensation of his long, tapered fingers in the place that I wanted them most and the look in his eyes made me throw my head back and sob his name; begging him. In the blink of an eye my thong was torn from my body and his finger dove into me, making me scream his name.

As his finger continued to pump in and out of me, his thumb found my little bundle of nerves and started stroking it in rhythm with his finger. He added another finger, as he started to kiss his way up my leg. I was almost done for when he pulled out. I glanced up at him, thinking something was wrong. Instead I found him staring straight back into my eyes, with that same look of pure lust and hunger. He slowly brought his fingers, which were slick with my juices, up to his mouth and slowly licked them clean. He closed his eyes, and moaned, as if I was the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted. When he finished, he lowered his head and replaced his fingers with his tounge.

My head fell back again, as his tounge licked slowly up my slit to where his thumb had been. When his tounge flicked across my clit, my eyes rolled back into my head and I gasped. His hand came up and spread me open. I gripped the sheets in my hands tightly as he captured my clit between his lips and sucked on it; flicking his tounge over it repeatedly.

"Oh, God. Heero, don't stop!" I screamed.

He let go for just a moment. Plunging his fingers back into me swiflty, I heard him whisper.

"Cum for me, Relena."

And I did, my leg falling off his shoulder. He lapped up every bit of my essence before crawling up to me again.

I tasted myself on him as he brought me into another passionate kiss. I felt his hardness as he ground into my core. That's all it took for me to almost loose it again.

"Heero, please, I want to feel you inside me."

He quickly discarded his boxer briefs and positioned himself between my legs again. He linked both my legs over his shoulders before running the tip of his penis along my slit. When he reached my entrance, I bucked my hips, causing the head to slip inside. He hissed again, before slowly pushing in to the hilt. We both moaned and stilled for a moment, relishing in our union.

At length he started to move in me. Pulling almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. I started to whine at the slow pace. He took this as a hint and picked up the pace until we were both delirious with pleasure. He let my legs drop and leaned over me, taking my mouth once again. His head fell to my shoulder once again.

I could hear every grunt of exertion, every moan and hiss of pleasure. His cold breath blew across my neck. I knew that we were both almost at our peak. I felt my muscles clench around him. He whispered my name sweetly in my ear, before bitting my neck.

"Oh Heero!" I screamed before everything went black as I fell over the edge.

*******HPOV*******

Her muscles clenching around me rhythmically, the sound of her voice screaming my name, and the sweet taste of her blood in my mouth took me over the edge. When I finished cumming into her, I pulled my mouth off of her throat and licked the wound. Through my now bright red eyes, I watched as the bleeding stopped and the wound closed, sealing my venom in her veins.

I pulled out of her and layed down next to her. Her body twiched and spasmed as the venom worked through her veins. I knew that if not for my venom's special ability to keep it's victim asleep as it worked, she would be in immense pain. As it was, I watched her sleep, knowing that when next she woke she would be what I was. A vampire. A monster. It was a horrible thing to do to such a wonderful person but I had lost control. It was so unlike me but I took solace in the fact that I would be here for her, forever.

**Owari**

**AN: This actually came out better than I thought it would. I really  
hope that everyone enjoyed this. Make sure to let me know. Please!!!!**

**Fate Lowe**


	2. The Awakening

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to get this out. It has actually been sitting on my computer for about a year. Anyway, you al have waited long enough. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters.**

**Bitten 2: The Awakening**

**By: Fate Lowe**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing**

**Pairing: 1xR**

**Rated NC-17 for citrusy fun!**

*******RPOV*******

I was lying, naked, on a beach. The sun was burning hot on my skin. The heat so intense it felt like I was burning from the inside. It was an acute pain that I was fully aware of. I stood up from my prone position and walked slowly, painfully, toward the water, hoping for relief. The water lapped at my ankles, cooling my burning flesh. I waded further in until I was chest deep in the water. The excrutiating, burning pain was still present, so I took a deep breath and went under. The pain started to recede. It started in my hands and feet and moved slowly towards the core of my being. I was losing oxygen quickly but knew that the pain would return if I went up for air. I fought against my instints and stayed where I was. My heart beat frantically against my chest. My lungs burned. The heat moved, intensifying in my chest. I knew I was dying but still did not surface. I listened to my heart slow and give a final thump.

My eyes flew open with a start. I took a minute to calm my breathing and realized that I didn't need to breathe at all. I drew in another breath and realized that I could taste the room and everything in it. There was wood (oak I think) from the floor and furniture, clean cloth from the bed sheets, raspberry from my hair (must be shampoo), and the cheery blossoms on the table next to me, among many other things that I should only have been able to smell.

I looked around the room and realized that everything was in sharp detail, like watching the best HDTV I'd ever seen, only better. I could see the grain in the wood on the floor, the swirls in the paint on the walls. looked out the open window and could see the tiny bugs on the individual leaves of the trees outside.

I lied there in an unfamiliar bed in a room I had never been in before and listened. I could hear people downstairs. They weren't really making a lot of noise, so it was weird that I was hearing anything. Occasionally I would catch the sound of clothing scraping against itself like someone had shifted. The were watching the news, though the volume was turned way down. From what I could hear, I estimated around eight people were below me.

I didn't know what to do so I lay there and tried to figure out what was going on. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was having the most wonderful sex that I had ever had with a man that I met at a bar.

"Heero."

I gasped softly when I heard my voice. It was like tinkling windchimes.

I heard one of them say that I was awake. How could they know that? I'd barely made any noise. The door opened and there he stood. With my enhanced eyes it was like seeing him for the first time. The chiseled features were even more defined. The color of his dark brown hair so rich and vivid that it seemed to have a life of it's own. His eyes were a deep crystalline blue. They reminded me of the water from my dream. He was wearing a bluish grey t-shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. The way that he stood in the doorway showed that he was very tense like he was bracing himself for something.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice even sounded different, like I had been listening to it through a cell phone with bad reception before.

But now that he asked, I felt something else that was new. I had a burning sensation in my throat, like I had been walking through the desert for a year and swallowing fire the whole time.

"I'm so thirsty. My throat feels like it's on fire. Can I have a glass of water?"

He smiled and walked over to sit on the bed beside me. He took my hand in his and it wasn't as cold as before.

"Water won't help. You thirst for something far different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you not noticed the changes in yourself?"

"Well, yes. I have noticed that my senses are much sharper and I don't need to breath anymore. What has happened to me?"

"You are like us now, Relena."

I looked up from his face and realized that the other people in the house had joined us in the room. There was a man with long chestnut hair with a smattering of almost gold highlights, blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and a smile that lit up the entire room. Beside him was a small pixie like girl with short blue-black hair and dark violet eyes. There was a couple next to them both of them had hair so blonde it was almost white. The man's eyes were a beautiful aquamarine. The woman's was the same bluish grey as Heero's shirt. There was also a very tall man with gravity defying brown hair that was styled to hide one of his emerald green eyes. The woman standing beside him was probably his sister, they looked enough alike except her eyes were a startling lavender in color. Leaning against the wall away from everybody was an asian man with hair and eyes the same ebony black in color.

"The man with the long hair is Duo Maxwell. The woman next to him is his wife Hildi. The blonde couple beside them are Quatre and Dorothy Winner. The green eyed man is Trowa Barton. His sister Catherine is beside him. The man in the corner is Wufei Chang. We are all vampires and your new family."

"Vampires? That means I'm..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes, Relena. You are a newborn vampire. This is your awakening. Welcome to our family."

"How?"

"I lost control at your house. Do you remember when I bit you?"

My hand went to the side of my neck.

"Yes, but I don't feel any marks there."

"The venom healed them during the change."

"The venom is what changed me."

He nodded. We sat there for a few minutes, me asking questions and him giving the answers.

"I'm going to take the guys out of here now and let you and the girls get to know each other a bit while you get dressed. When you are ready, I'll take you on your first hunt."

"Hunt?"

"Yes, you need blood to slake the thirst. It is remarkable that you have been able to hold off for this long."

With that, Heero and the guys left me alone with my new sisters. Hildi practically danced over and sat down, taking the spot Heero had previously occupied. Catherine followed and sat on the other side of the bed. Dorothy glided across the room and sat at my feet.

"We brought your things from your house. Most of it is still boxed up. We didn't know where you would want to put everything. We did unpack your clothes. They are in that dresser over there and the closet in the bathroom through the door over there. Your bathroom essencials are in there as well. Your makeup and other grooming stuff is on the vanity over there. Make yourself at home."

She pointed out everything for me with a lovely smile on her face. I stood and found that I was wearing a long white silk robe. I proceeded to get dressed and sat down in front of the vanity, all the time talking to the three other women in the room. I found that Hildi, Catherine and I got along very well. I could see the three of us becoming very close very soon. Dorothy, on the other hand, seemed a little stand offish.

When I turned to the vanity, I gasped. I didn't even recognize myself. My skin had was now a translucent white with a pearlesque shine to it. My hair now looked like spun gold. My features were now startlingly beautiful, except for my eyes. The were a terrifying crimson. I looked at Hildi in the mirror.

"I look..."

"Beautiful."

"Scary."

"What do you mean?"

"My eyes."

"That will fade. Vamps that feed on human blood have eyes that color. Your body is still running on your own blood so it might take a little while. Vamps, like us, who feed on animal blood regain their original eye color. So yours will begin to change back."

"Oh, good."

I turned back and continued with my beautifying ritual. When I was done, I stood and turned to the girls.

"So what do you think?"

I was wearing a black v-neck tank top, dark wash jean shorts and my black and white shell top ADIDAS. I had on no jewelery and very little makeup.

"Perfect outfit for a first hunt." Catherine said.

"You look wonderful." Hildi added.

"Have fun." Dorothy intoned.

Heero opened the door and looked at me.

"Ready to go."

We left the room and walked downstairs. He led me through the living room and out the sliding glass patio doors. Once in the backyard, he winked at me and took off running. I smiled and took off after him. I caught him as soon as we hit the tree line into the forest. He darted up into the canopy of branches overhead, me on his tail. It was exhilarating jumping from evergreen to evergreen. I caught ahold of branch after branch never doubting that I would be able to make the leap. He dropped down onto the ground below. I grabbed my next branch, swung around it and dropped to the ground. I landed lightly on the balls of my feet right next to him.

"That was incredible!"

"Yes, you are doing very well but would you like to find something to eat now?"

I nodded.

"Okay, close your eyes and concentrate on the smells around you."

I did as he told me to and was immediatly plunged into a symphony of scents. I could smell the dirt under my feet, the sap oozing out of the trees, a faint floral smell that I recognized as daisys. I reached out further and could smell fresh grass and wildflowers, fresh water, and a warm, slightly metallic scent that sent my throat blazing with thirst. I listened and picked up a heavy thudding that went with it.

"There is an animal to the southeast, by a stream in a meadow."

"Very good. Now follow your instints."

I took off towards the sound and found a coyote. I crouched down and stalked towards it. When I was sure that it didn't know I was there, I took off towards it. It jumped and ran away. I pursued it across the meadow for a few feet before jumping on it's back and sinking my teeth into the large vein in it's neck. It struggled to get away but I had my arms and legs wrapped tightly around the body. I drank deeply of the warm, thick liquid until it ran dry. I pulled away from it, dropping the carcass to the ground. I quickly turned and darted off into the trees, following another scent.

I came upon a herd of elk. I took down the biggest one and drank til it was dry. Heero had appeared during that time and had chased down two of the others by the time I had finished. I looked at him and he smiled. He walked over to me and wiped some blood off my face.

"Are you always such a messy eater?"

I glanced down and realized that I was coated in the blood of the animals that I had taken down. I looked back at him and saw that he was completely spottless.

"You are better at this than I am."

"I've had a lot more practice."

He leaned over and licked the blood off the side of my neck. I went completely still. Every cell in my now dead body seeming to jump at his touch. I grabbed his face and attacked his mouth. Our tounges dueled for dominance. I pushed him into the grass my body falling on top of his. I ripped open his shirt, wanting to explore his body again with my new senses. I ran my nails down his chest and he hissed underneath me. His hands found the front of my shirt and ripped it open. I shrugged out of my shirt and bra. His mouth attacked my nipple. My back arched and I shuddered. His pants hit the ground at the same time as my shorts and soaking wet panties.

We rolled around in the sunlight, touching and tasting each other from head to toe. Noises were escaping my throat that were more animal than human, echoing the ones released from him. Finally he pinned me to the ground and entered me with a swift, hard thrust. My back arched and my toes curled as I growled his name, cumming with a force that I had never experienced before.

I flipped him over and rode him as he gripped my hips in his hands. I had the random thought float through my mind that I should be running out of energy but I didn't feel fatigued. I pumped up and down an him with such vigor that my knees were digging divets into the ground on either side of his hips.

We screamed each others names again as we came together. I collapsed on top of him with a little, "wow". He chuckled underneath me.

"What to go again?"

**The End**

**AN: I hope everybody likes it. I had a really fun time writing it.**


End file.
